Parker
by tellmamatobuggeroff
Summary: 2nd installment in my rewritten 16th episode series. Booth/Bones decide to tell Parker about them, and Bones is very nervous. It doesn't help matters when the first question Parker asks is if they got fired and the second is if there's a baby on the way.


**Okay, so this is the second installment in the 16****th**** Episode series! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Again, if I owned Bones, this already would have happened. But, I don't own it. **

* * *

Bones' is tapping her fingers nervously on the table in between stealing your fries. She glances out the window of the diner every other five minutes, and it's beginning to wear on you.

"Bones." You say, interlacing your fingers with hers to stop her from tapping them. "It'll be okay. It's just Parker." You chuckle. She rolls her eyes.

"Yes, just _Parker_. Your _son_." She insists.

"Who has already met you before." You say, trying to get her to rationalize.

"Not as your- god I hate this term- _girlfriend_." She grumbles. You lean across the table and press a slanted kiss against her mouth as she pouts.

"You're adorable when you're pouting." You inform her. She looks at you, seeming to be offended.

"I am _not_ adorable." She says pointedly.

"Yes, you definitely are." You say easily. She sucks in a deep breath to start ranting about exactly why she is most definitely_ not_ adorable, but you quickly kiss her again to cut her off, not realizing that your son has just walked in the door of the diner with his mother and her boyfriend.

You pull away after insuring that she will not start to rant.

"You are, deal with it." You smirk.

"Dad!" You hear Parker exclaim. You pull away from Bones and intercept him when he throws his little body at you for a hug.

"Hey Park!" You say happily.

"Why were you kissing Bones? Are you two _dating_? Is Bones going to be my step-mom? My friend Paul has a step-mom. She's really nice and she lives with Paul and his dad. Does Bones live with you? Are you two getting _married_? Will-"

"_Woah_ there, buddy." You exclaim, clapping a hand over Parker's mouth. "How much sugar have you _eaten_ today?"

"He's just in that question stage, Seeley." Rebecca says with a chuckle. Her boyfriend nods and laughs with her. You pull your hand away from Parker's mouth and he gives you a sheepish grin.

"So, are you?" He asks.

"Am I what?" You ask with a grin.

"Dating Bones?" He says. You see Bones cringe slightly.

"Yes, I am." You chuckle.

"That is so _awesome!_" He says excitedly. You note with satisfaction that Bones looks surprised. "Wait, did you get fired, Daddy?" He says, all concerns and seriousness suddenly. You look at him in confusion.

"How on Earth did you jump from Bones and I dating to me being fired?" You ask.

"Well, you and Bones said it would be unprofessional or something for you guys to date, and I asked Mommy what that meant, and figured out that it had something to do with your jobs. Wait, did _Bones_ get fired!?"He asks, alarmed now.

"No one got fired, bud." You laugh. "Bones and I just realized we were being stupid."

"Oh, well, I could have told you that." Parker says, rolling his eyes in his cute little almost-nine-year-old way. You, Bones, Rebecca, and her boyfriend all laugh.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you know when people are being stupid." You chuckle. Parker tilts his head in thought as you sit him on the seat next to you.

"Have a seat." Bones says, gesturing to Rebecca and Drew to take a seat. They do so with ease, and you notice that Parker still has that sort of thinking look on his face.

"Whatcha thinking so hard about Parker?" You say as you swig a drink of water from Bones' glass.

"Is Bones gonna have a baby?" He asks and you choke as you inhale the water you were trying to swallow. You cough, trying not to drown and finally manage to breathe again.

"Why is that the second question you ask?" You sputter.

"Well, mommy said that when two people love each other very much, they do a special kind of hug and it makes a baby! You've hugged Bones before, and you love her, right?" Parker says with innocence that only an eight-year-old could have. You shoot Rebecca a glance and see that she is trying not to burst into laughter, and then look at your son, who is waiting patiently for an answer.

"Well, yes, but uh… Bones and I aren't going to have a baby for a little while." You say, nervously running a hand through your hair and mock glaring at Bones who is holding a hand to her mouth as she, too, tries not to grin and laugh.

"Oh." Parker says. "Okay."

You shake your head as your son starts stealing your fries at the same time that Bones' does. Some things just never change.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"See, Bones. That wasn't so bad, was it?" You ask as the two of you watch your son play with some little kids on the playground.

"No, that was actually very fun." She tells you. "And Parker didn't freak out, although he did accuse us both of being fired and you getting me pregnant." She mused. You chuckle and pull her back against your chest, resting your chin on her shoulder.

"Yes, that was quite a surprise, wasn't it?" You murmur, turning your head to press your lips against her neck.

"It was, and not in front of Parker, Booth." She scolds, pulling her head away from you slightly.

"Ha! Parker, Booth. Parker Booth. That's funny." You laugh, feeling giddy.

"You, sir, are on a sugar high." She laughs, turning to kiss you briefly. You desperately wish you were alone so you didn't have to keep your kissing so chaste, but you aren't.

"I love you, Bones." You murmur. She smiles.

"I love you, Booth."

* * *

**Just some fun family fluff. So, do me a favor and leave a review, telling me if it sucked or not! Next one will be up soon!**

**Just so you know, there aren't really any plots in these, well, at least not the early few. Maybe later I'll come up with some sort of kick-ass plot line, but not now. **** Thanks for reading!**


End file.
